


Friends of Mine

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grumpy Eliot Spencer, Movie Night, Post-Canon, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: He would protect them to his dying day, Eliot had made his vow and meant it, but that didn’t mean Parker and Hardison didn’t drive him a little nutty sometimes.





	Friends of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/gifts).



He would protect them to his dying day, Eliot had made his vow and meant it, but that didn’t mean Parker and Hardison didn’t drive him a little nutty sometimes.

“C’mon, man. You agreed to movie night, once a month.”

“I had a concussion.”

“You always have a concussion. A promise is a promise.”

“You get your butt out of my kitchen, Parker, or I promise you’re gettin’ a whoopin’.”

Ten minutes later, the three of them were on the couch facing the big screen, popcorn, chips, and fresh-baked cookies laid out on the table.

“So, what’re we watchin’?”

Eliot dreaded the answer until the screen lit up with the opening credits of _The Great Escape_.

“McQueen? Seriously, Hardison?”

“Only the best for the birthday boy, brah.”

“Happy birthday, Eliot.” Parker leaned in and quickly kissed his cheek before going right back to her snacks.

Eliot could hardly keep the smile off his lips as he stared at her. One arm slipped off the back of the couch around her shoulders and he reached past her to fist-bump Hardison too.

He didn’t say thank you, he knew he didn’t need to. This was just what family did for each other.


End file.
